


Sins of the Flesh

by DancesWithNobody



Series: Hazbin Hotel Collective [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Catholicism, Christianity, F/M, Female Reader, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Inaccurate Catholicism, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Roman Catholicism, Sex in a Church, Smut, alastor is stupidly attractive, demonolgy, god forgive me for i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithNobody/pseuds/DancesWithNobody
Summary: You had never been very religious anyway, truth be known.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel Collective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565125
Comments: 14
Kudos: 205





	Sins of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Man Who Put New Orleans to Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606448) by [BambinaMio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambinaMio/pseuds/BambinaMio). 



You were never that religious, truth be known. Yes, your mother was a devout catholic, but her devotion to her Lord and Savior had failed to leave it’s mark on you. 

This changed, however, after she dragged you (lovingly) to church with her one Sunday morning. As the two of you found your respective seats on the pew, you noticed a deacon, one that you didn’t recall seeing prior, start to make conversation with another deacon in the church. 

The deacon was a young man, probably in his late 20s at most, and was having to bend down substantially in order to speak to the other man. You wouldn’t have thought much about him, but when he turned around and walked down the aisle between the pews, facing you, you realized just how attractive he was. 

He had a tousled mess of deep brown hair on his head, and his dark, bronzed skin looked so lovely in the light colored clothing he was wearing. His eyes, hidden behind a small pair of glasses, caught yours as he smiled toward you. As embarrassing as it was to admit, you blushed hard, having to turn your gaze away.

Needless to say, focussing on the morning message was difficult that day. After the service had wrapped up, you split off from your mother and made it a point to ask another member of the church the man’s name. 

After some carefully worded questions (you didn’t want anyone to be suspicious of your intentions) you learned that his name was Alistair, and that he was indeed a new deacon. You had never seen him before, but that was to be expected when you had a congregation as big as your church’s. 

…

After that Sunday, you made it a point to attend church more often. As silly as it was, you wanted to see more of him. It was a natural reaction, really, given his attractiveness. Anyone else would have done the same, you tried to tell yourself. 

Eventually, you had started participating more in church. You would offer to fix the communion often times, as well as perform other tasks that needed done. Whether it was your devotion, or your _guilt_ over your less than pure thoughts, was left up for debate.

Regardless of that, it didn’t matter any longer, you thought as you made your way into the church. It was midday, and you were there to arrange some decorations for the upcoming season. One of the older deacons was going to be there as well, since he was going to be helping you with it. There was a holiday coming up, with quite a few decorations would have to be placed around the building, and he certainly didn’t want to pile too much work on you. 

However, as you searched the building for a sign of the deacon, you realized that he wasn’t there. Having looked all over for him, you could be certain of that. Maybe he was running late? 

Suddenly, you heard a noise from a back room, which nearly made you jump out of your skin. That was, until you saw Alistair pop out of the room, smiling at you.

“Ah, hello there (Y/N), dear! I didn’t realize you would be here so early, my apologies!”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” you feigned apathy, “I was just a little surprised is all. I was beginning to think no one was here.”

“Oh, yes that’s right! Deacon O’Malley wanted me to tell you that he would be unable to meet you today, hence why I’m here instead,” Alistair informed you. 

_It would’ve been nice of O’Malley to call me,_ you thought bitterly. Ah, well, it was all said and done now. Nothing could be done about it. 

“I hope that’s _alright_ ,” Alistair continued, eyes trained on you, a subtle smirking playing on his lips.

“Oh, yes that’s completely fine,” you say, _hoping_ that it didn’t come out as a stutter. 

“Lovely! I was very much so looking forward to spending some time with you!”

Oh. Oh dear. 

Well that set things aflutter just a bit more than you had anticipated. If you weren’t blushing before, you most _certainly_ were now. 

“Well, I guess we should be on our way,” he laughed. “We certainly have our work cut out for us today,” he exclaimed as the two of you walked towards the storage room. All the various seasonal and festive decorations were held there, and there were certainly a lot of decorations to be placed around the church.

“Yeah, it’s definitely going to take us a while to get all this finished,” you told him. Truth be known, you hadn’t been looking all that forward to decorating the church with the deacon. Not that you didn’t like the man, but he was older, and as such, his interests were quite different from your own. Each time the two of you worked together, or were together for any reason, really, he would start to talk about the “good old days,” or his grandkids. 

Not that you didn’t like his grandchildren, you had met them a few times and the were lovely. But _lord_ , were you sick of him talking about them constantly. Not to mention, it was outright _boring_ having to work with him. Having Alistair here in his place, regardless of how entertaining he might make the day, _distracted_ you quite a bit, however. 

The two of you made your way into the storage room, with Alistair flicking on the light as you entered the room. Most storage closets would be considerably smaller, however, due to the considerable amount of decor your congregation used, the room was quite sizable. You made your way over to the holiday decor and began picking up some wreaths to hang. 

“So, Alistair, if you don’t mind me asking, what made you decide to become a deacon?”

“Ah, well that is a good question,” he smiled at you before reaching for more decorations. “It’s quite the lengthy tale, you see, but I’d rather not bore you, dear.” 

You smiled at the statement. _There was no way he could bore you any more than Deacon O’Malley had. Anything would be entertaining compared to him._

“You see, to keep it short and simple, I’m quite the opposite of others here,” he grinned, brows raising the slightest bit.

“What do you mean? You’re atheist,” you joked while bringing more decorations out from boxes.

“Hmm, no, not quite. Most here would consider that an upgrade, I’m afraid,” he was next to you now. You weren’t sure quite when that happened, to be honest. 

“I don’t think I quite understand what you’re getting at, Alistair,” whether he meant to or not, he was intimidating to you now, if not a bit scary. The combination of the two turned you on far more than it ever should have.

“ _Darling_ , I praise a very _different_ being from the one your peers do,” and then it was out, and your eyes widened as you understood him. Now your fear was warranted, at least.

“Why— why would you _be here then?_ ” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking, as dumb as the question might have been.

“Doll, I thought it was obvious,” he leaned over you, face horribly close to your own, “ _It brings me closer to my savior, too.”_

And then he leaned in to kiss you, and try as you might, you couldn’t find the strength, or the will, to push him away. _Heavens_ , it was so good. But it ended all too soon, and he pulled away from you, deciding to stand to his full height beside you, dwarfing you easily.

“So now, doll, tell me why _you_ are so devoted, hmm?” He loomed over you, eyes lidded, seductive but almost _predatory._

He grabbed your wrist and tugged you into the confessional, pressing you body into the nearest wall. Alistair placed his thigh between your legs, grinding it into you. You gasped in his mouth as you felt his leg apply the _nicest_ pressure on you.

“Ah, Alistair,” you called as he moved his mouth down to your neck.

“Mhm, something tells me you weren’t having the _purest_ thoughts while near me, am I correct,” he laughed into your skin. You were helpless against him, and he knew it. That thrilled you far more than you ever thought it would.

“Why don’t you atone for your sins, then, _doll_?”

And you were _weak._ He pushed your shoulders down, just slightly, but you got the message and sunk to your knees. Your face was right next to him, next to his cock, pressed against his slacks, just waiting for you to give it some attention.

You looked up at him as you undid his trousers, pulling him free of his undergarments and letting his cock bounce free. He was half hard already, despite the two of you not having _done much._ Then again, you had already soaked through your panties, so who were you to judge. 

_He wanted this just as much as you did._

The thought caused you to lose what few inhibitions you still had. You took Alistair in your hand swiftly, guiding his leaking dick into your mouth. You heard him release a soft gasp as you began gently sucking him, and he braced his hands against the wall behind your head. 

You pushed your head further onto him, taking as much of him as you could. As pretty as his dick was to look at, the size made it difficult to blow him properly. You continued to the best of your abilities, however, hearing Alistair’s subtle moans as you varied your pace. 

Soon enough, he pulled you off of him. His face was flushed, hair tousled a bit more heavily than usual, and he looked absolutely _divine_ as he smirked down at you. He slowly pulled you back up, shoving you back into the wall and grinding his wet dick into you. It would surely ruin your blouse, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care through the haze of lust. 

His hands were wondering around the line of your skirt now, pulling the free edge up and brushing his hand against your sex. His hands, and how large they were, felt _so_ good against your clit as they ground into it. You weren’t sure if you had soaked through your panties before. Now you could tell you most certainly _had_ , given how slickly his fingers moved against your still-covered folds. 

He tugged your panties off of you, throwing them somewhere in the small booth for you to collect later. You moaned into his mouth as he took you, pushing your legs up around his waist and pinning you flush against the wall. His thrusts were slow, giving you time to adjust to his rather impressive endowment.

“What would all these lovely people here think of a _whore_ such as yourself?” He whispered into your ear, “Giving yourself to me in a place made for saints? _Dear, there really is no redeeming you,_ ” and he leaned in to you again, catching you at the corner of your mouth gently. It was surprisingly tender for such a debauched moment.

You cried out as he rocked into you, moving his hands down to your waist and bouncing you in time with his thrusting. His cock pressed into you _so good_ as he claimed you, you could feel his breath on your neck and his lips as they lingered there. 

He sped up his thrusts, started pounding himself into you, rolling his hips and hitting _that one spot_ just right. He wasn’t touching your clit, had barely touched it the whole time, but you found yourself approaching your peak nonetheless. You tightened around him as you got close, so, _so close_ , and then you were keening as you came undone. You bit into his shoulder to quieten yourself, his thrusts never letting up, but they were getting sloppier. He was close, you could tell, as he pushed himself into you one last time, groaning as he spilled himself inside. 

You both stayed that way for a while, until Alistair’s exhaustion eventually overcame him and he released you, slipping himself out in the process. He took out a handkerchief and wiped you with it, before pulling out another and cleaning himself as well. 

“Well, darlin’, I suppose that was a rather _thorough_ confession, on both our parts,” Alistair chuckled. You were still a bit winded, not to mention still too lust-dazed to understand quite what he meant, but you smiled along with him anyway.

“How about we clean you up, doll,” he said, smile ever present, after plucking your undergarments from the floor. You felt absolutely _filthy_ , in more ways than one, Alistair’s knowing smile not helping in the least. The idea of cleaning yourself up was quite pleasant at the moment. You nodded your head, and let Alistair once again take control as he guided you towards the bathroom, keeping a gentle hand on the small of your back. You were more than a little shaky after the romp the two of you had, so his attention was appreciated. 

Your daze was interrupted by the crashing realization that _you hadn’t finished decorating_. Your eyes went huge as you exclaimed this to Alistair, but he was composed as always. 

“I’ll take care of it, don’t you worry about a thing!”

_How was he so collected?_ The two of you had just fucked in the church, in the _confessional_ , no less. And here he was, after being the prime orchestrator in something so vulgar and positively debauched, acting like it was no big deal. His confidence, while it had been a defining factor in your attraction to him, was something that was beginning to scare you as well. 

Undeniably, however, you _did_ enjoy it. Far too much, in fact, and as Alistair looked at you again, you only found yourself blushing further at his next words.

“So tell me, darling. _When can we do this again?_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> To keep in line with my other fic, Alastor's human name will be Alistair in this. BambinaMio uses this name in her story "The Man Who Put New Orleans to Rest" and I absolutely fell in love with it, as well as her fic, so please go check it out!
> 
> I am not catholic, but was raised in another christian church, so some things in this fic might be inaccurate / more reflective of another denomination, and for that I apologize.
> 
> Visit my blog: alastwhore.tumblr.com


End file.
